


conspicuous consumption

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, references to cannabalism, veganism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: shoutout to men's health articles





	conspicuous consumption

They decided to take it slow. From chaste kisses to definitely not chaste ones, progress is a steady incline, maintained more by a mutual stubbornness rather than a genuine desire to stick to their _let's be responsible about this_ plan they discussed a month back.

It isn't Ren's first relationship—he had a girlfriend back at home, before the whole mess with Shido went down. It started with quick greetings at his parents shrine, culminated with a few messy handjobs, and ended the same way all his friendships did after the arrest.

Ren likes to think that his relationship with Goro (first name basis after kissing but before cuddling) is different. For one, they resolved the whole _are they an axe murderer_ thing beforehand. (Goro used swords, it was different.) For another, this one was going to work out. As stated before, he had a plan.

And naturally, like all plans, there was always room for adjustment.

They're still in order—they didn't make the jump from hickies to handcuffs, but they are ahead of schedule; Goro's lips wrapped around his dick, sucking with the enthusiasm he never had for any other kind of meat, as his frequent lectures would attest.

Ren comes embarrassingly quick. One minute Goro is hollowing this cheeks the way the pornstar from Ren's search history did, a hand pressed against the other’s abdomen for leverage. The next, Ren's too caught up in the moment to pull out in time—releasing inside his boyfriend's mouth.

To his surprise, Goro doesn't mind. He pulls away with a _pop_ , smacking his lips and running his tongue over them to sweep away any excess. It's hot, Ren has to admit, his throat goes dry at the gesture and yet….

“Is that okay?” he asks, gesturing to his dick. “Doesn't it break some vegan code or something?”

Goro shakes his head with a smile. “Fortunately for you, I get to keep my powers. The organization that defines veganism set it cover non-human animals only.”

And with that, his expression changes. The smile transforms into a smirk, the look in his eyes sharper, as he leans forwards—higher. His mouth now set on a new target, scraping his teeth against the skin of Ren's neck as he sucks, in away that is definitely not cruelty-free.

He releases, lips ghosting over the mark left behind. “Incidentally, this includes flesh.”

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to men's health articles


End file.
